The Cadets Lightning Strike
It’s been a week since the cadets were promoted to missions. They are all in the training room, by themselves. Everyone except Ryan that is* Chill: “One week and no missions, yet Ryan has become the leader of us as a team.” *Ryan suddenly bursts in and skids to a stop, panting heavily* Ryan: “Guys...You won’t….believe it!” Lizzy: “What?” Ryan: “We’ve….finally...got….a mission.” Dillon: “Did Magister Trill or Magister Marron give us the mission?” Ryan: “Hold...on….a….second....I’ve….never….run….that...fast before.” Lizzy: “Just say T for Trill or J for Jon.” Ryan: “J.” *Ryan finally catches his breath* Ryan: “Sorry, I ran all the way here from the main hub. Chill: “I wonder what Jon has in mind.” Ryan: “He said it was a small mission. I guess this is a ‘start small and work your way up’ type of thing.” Lizzy: “We should go and see what it is.” *A beeping is heard from Ryan’s pocket. He reaches in, and it turns out the beeping is coming from his Plumber’s Badge* Ryan: “Wonder what it’s doing.” *A map suddenly appears* Ryan: “Wait….this leads to...Guys, I think I’ve got the map to the place we need to go for this mission. Something’s going on at the London Eye.” *He turns off the map and pockets the badge* Ryan: “You guys ready to do this?” Lizzy: “How do you know that’s the mission?” Ryan: “I don’t know. It just sort of…..feels like it. Besides, even if it isn’t, we should still check it out anyway. Better safe than sorry.” Chill: “Ry’s right.” Dillon: “You giving him a nickname now?” Chill:”I won’t call him that again if he hates it.” Ryan: “Eh, don’t like it, but I’ll learn to deal with it if you want to call me that.” *They all leave and arrive at the London Eye.* Chill: “Why is that called an eye?” Ryan: “Not sure, now that I think about it. Wait a second….” *Ryan pulls out a pair of binoculars, using them to look more closely at the Eye* Ryan: “Do you guys see electrical wiring wrapped around the base?” *He hands off the binoculars to Lizzy so she can look* Lizzy: “Yeah. Though that could be the electrics. Otherwise, how will it rotate.” Chill: “It rotates. I need to search about this ‘London Eye’ when we get back to base.” *Ryan takes the binoculars back and looks again* Ryan: There’s someone there. And I don’t think those wires are part of the Eye. They’re exposed, rather than being underground or something.” *He pockets the binoculars* Ryan: I think we should check this out, just in case. Anyone disagree?” Dillon: “Yeah, but we shouldn’t engage in combat till we know they are bad.” Ryan: “Right. Let’s go.” *Ryan leads the team to the base of the London Eye. It’s revealed that the figure Ryan saw is a tall man dressed in a yellow costume* Ryan: “Who are you?” Man: “I am Lightning Strike.” Ryan: “‘Lightning Strike’? Really?” Lizzy: “That is lame. *Lightning Strike blasts lightning at the two of them. They duck just in time* Ryan: “The fact he just shot lightning at us enough proof he’s bad Dillon?” Dillon: “Then why are you talking!” *Dillon fires diamond projectiles at Lightning Strike. He shatters them with a lightning attack* Lightning Strike: “You’re too late. Once I electrify the London Eye, all of this pathetic town will fall!” *Lightning Strike turns and prepares to electrify the wires he’d placed, but Ryan jumps on his back at the last second. Lightning Strike and Ryan struggle with each other* Ryan: “Guys! Help me!” *Chill phases through the ground and then freezes Lightning Strike’s feet to the ground.* Chill: “Now he can’t move!” *Suddenly, small lightning starts sparking from inside the ice. Ryan jumps off Lightning Strike’s back* Ryan: “Water conducts electricity! DUH!” *Ryan takes out a water bottle and splashes Lightning Strike with it. KAZAP! Lightning Strike’s lightning turns on its master, and the villain is knocked out* Ryan: “Looks like physics and science saved the day today, not us. Heh.” *He looks to his teammates* Ryan: “What do you think we should do with him?” Dillon: “Put him inside Plumber cells of course. That’s what we do. Ryan: “Right….Uh, who’s going to be the one to carry him?” Dillon: “I will, since I’m the strongest.” Ryan: “Hey, anyone want to go out for smoothies after we jail this guy? I’m buying!” Chill: “I’m already cold, but it is a hot day so I don’t disagree with that.” Dillon: “That will be a good idea.” Lizzy: “Yeah, though what about Volcanic? He can’t have cold drinks as he’s, well, walking fire.” Ryan: “Oh...right.” Volcanic: “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Ryan: “Well, let’s go!” Lizzy: “I just remembered, it is a long walk to the Plumber HQ while carrying him.” *Ryan takes out his Plumber’s Badge* Ryan: “Can’t we call someone with these?” Dillon: “Yeah, but can we make this quick, I want my smoothie.” *Ryan opens the com-link* Ryan: “This is Ryan McCrimmon. My team and I caught someone messing with the London Eye in an attempt to wipe out the entire city. If someone is available, and could come and collect him, that would be helpful.” *The badge responds with nothing but static. Ryan bangs the badge against his palm as lightly as he could, then tries again* Ryan: “I said ‘This is Ryan McCrimmon’. We have a villain waiting to be picked up and taken into custody at the London Eye.” *Jon’s voice comes through Ryan’s Plumber’s badge.* Jon (Plumber Badge): “Ryan? Transport has been sent. Though why is your team there?” Ryan: “My Plumber’s Badge picked up coordinates that led us here. The bad guy we captured, calls himself ‘Lightning Strike’, was going to use the London Eye as a conductor to wipe out everyone in the whole city.” Jon (Plumber Badge): “Ah, well at least you apprehended him, but I had to give your mission to another team. Sorry. Transport will be there in 5 minutes. Out.” Ryan: “Wait what?” *The communications end.* Ryan: “Looks like Lizzy was right. Lightning Strike wasn’t the mission we were given. But if that’s the case, who sent the coordinates?” Chill: “Not sure. That’s a good question.” *Shrugging, Ryan pockets the badge. Later, after their smoothie ‘date’, Ryan is in his section of the team’s dorm room, working on a six-sided, hexagonal console. He’s underneath, using pliers to attach some wires together* Ryan: “Just a little more….” *He hears a knock on the door* Ryan: “Come in!” *Lizzy comes in and sees the console. Ryan pauses in his work* Ryan: “Oh hey Lizzy.” *he stands up and pats the console* Ryan: “Just a little project I’ve been working on in my spare time. It’s not really meant to do anything, I’m just building it because I like to tinker with stuff.” Lizzy: “Ah okay. Um, I’ve been wondering. Why did Lightning Strike wrap wires around the London Eye? I mean he did want to destroy London, but I can’t help like we are missing something.” Ryan: “Maybe he just wanted to boost the lightning’s effectiveness.” Lizzy: “I’m not sure. Do you think he surrendered too easily? Am I thinking about this too much?” Ryan: “Lizzy, we knocked him out cold. It wasn’t like he could resist arrest. But something’s been nagging me as well. If Jon didn’t send the coordinates to my Plumbers Badge, who did? Guess we’ll never find out.” Lizzy: “Maybe not. You want to hang out tonight, just us? We haven’t done it in a while.” *Ryan feels his face and realizes he has a smudge of oil on it* Ryan: “As soon as I clean up. Both my face and my tools.” Lizzy: “Okay, I’ll be waiting in the main hub.” *Lizzy leaves the dorm. With a smile, Ryan put his tools away and enters the bathroom. Removing his glasses, he turned on the water in the sink. When it was the appropriate temperature, he splashed his face and scrubbed the oil off. After drying his face and putting his glasses on, Ryan exits the bathroom, and leaves the dorm. He inhales through his nose.* Ryan: “Ah, the sweet smell of love in the air.” *He walks off to the main hub* The End. Category:Episodes